Aircraft gas turbine case cooling systems help the efficiency of gas turbine engines by lowering fuel consumption thereof. The systems distribute relatively cool air from an engine compressor to the casing surface of turbine cases causing the casing surface to shrink. Clearance between the case inner diameter and turbine blade tips shrinks to minimize the amount of air that escapes around the blade tip thereby increasing fuel savings to optimize the system.
Generally, during a cruise condition, compressor air is ducted to manifolds that surround the turbine cases. The manifolds direct the cooler air on a case surface causing case diameter to shrink, closing blade tip-to-case clearances.
However, at take off or during climbing, the cooling air is shut off causing the cases to grow in diameter. Clearances between the blade tips and the casing are increased and the system is not optimized but blade-to-case interactions are minimized